The Corporation
:Disambiguation: "Corporation" or "The Corporation" may also refer to the Million Dollar Corporation which existed from '94 to '96. The Corporation was a heel stable in the late 1990s in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). History The group was put together and led by WWF Chairman Vince McMahon in an attempt to secure control of the WWF and "crush the rebels" that were popping up on the WWF landscape (such as D-Generation X, Mankind and Stone Cold Steve Austin). McMahon often used his political stroke in the company to give the group vast degrees of advantages in matches. To keep with their "corporate" gimmick, Corporation members were known to adopt "cleaned-up businessmen" modifications to their individual characters; for example, The Rock's "People's Champion" modus operandi changed as he then became known as "The Corporate Champion" during his tenure in the stable. The group subsequently became the most dominant stable in the company by the end of '98, with Corporate members The Rock, Ken Shamrock, and The Big Boss Man holding the World Title, the Intercontinental Title, and the World Tag Team Titles collectively. The Corporation was formed on November 16, 1998 when Shane and Vince McMahon along with The Big Boss Man (named the group's Corporate Enforcer), Commissioner Slaughter, and Pat Patterson & Gerald Brisco reconciled, joining forces with The Rock, who was The Corporation's proclaimed 'Crown Jewel' (and whom they helped win the World Title at Survivor Series the night before), holding the WWF Championship three times while part of the group. The group proceeded to terrorize the rest of the WWF roster as well, freely using their political strokes and corporate agenda to put down their authority on other wrestlers. Besides Stone Cold Steve Austin who was their main adversary in ambition (seeking to capture the WWF Championship) and character (an everyman redneck), popular faction the rebellious D-Generation X butted heads with the stable over principles with DX leader Triple H frequently challenging The Rock for the WWF Title though often lost due to screwing on the part of The Corporation. However, the stable often found themselves under attack by Mankind, who was still bitter at Vince McMahon for screwing him out of the WWF Title at Survivor Series 1998. Though the group remained on top of the Federation heading into 1999, members began to dwindle throughout the year. Then-commissioner Shawn Michaels was the first, having viciously being attacked by the group in a parking lot once it became clear he began to make decisions that didn't cater to their interests any longer (Michaels was given the vacant Commissioner position left by founding Corporation member Sgt. Slaughter to use his powers on their behalf). Kane's membership was unsteady from the start as he was only a member because the McMahons threatened to send him back to the insane asylum if he didn't cooperate with them. When they entered a feud with the Ministry of Darkness, Mr. McMahon was kicked out and his position as leader, unsurped by Shane, who justified his actions as pointing out that Vince no longer cared about The Corporation and only about Stephanie McMahon, who was a target of The Undertaker's plotting in taking over the WWF (and thus threaten The Corporation's power). Brisco & Patterson were kicked out the same night with Shane stating there was no room in The Corporation for the old and subsequently replaced them with the Mean Street Posse. Ken Shamrock was kicked out soon afterward when he showed more loyalty to his sister Ryan who was also being tortured by 'Taker. Test left, stating he felt The Corporation wasn't using him to his full abilities. Finally, The Rock left after he failed to take back the WWF title from Stone Cold Steve Austin at Backlash thanks to botched interference from Shane McMahon. With their severely dwindled numbers, they subsequently merged with the Ministry of Darkness (thus revealing that the loss of members in the Corporation was a process of elimination, separating loyal members from the ones that would be troublesome). Later on, the remnants of the Corporation allied with then heels, D-Generation X in late 1999, creating the McMahon-Helmsley Faction. Members *'Non-Wrestlers' **Vince McMahon **Shane McMahon **Gerald Brisco **Pat Patterson **Sgt. Slaughter **Shawn Michaels **Chyna *'Wrestlers' **The Big Bossman **The Big Show **Kane **The Rock **Ken Shamrock **Test **Chyna **Mean Street Posse (Pete Gas, Rodney and Joey Abs) **Triple H Championships and accomplishments *WWF Championship (3 times) – The Rock *WWF Intercontinental Championship (1 time) - Ken Shamrock *WWF European Championship (1 time) - Shane McMahon *WWF Hardcore Championship (1 time) - The Big Boss Man *WWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - The Big Boss Man and Ken Shamrock External links * Profile Corporation, The Category:1998 debuts Category:1999 disbandments Category:Teams and stables